Moonkit's Dawn
by Moony and Clover
Summary: Moonkit is born into Rainclan, a group of cats located in a lush, rainforest-like home. Moonkit lives in Rainclan peacefully with her family until Twolegs come and crush all of the known clans into the ground. With her future unknown and sacrifices to be made, will she survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first story ever, so don't judge if I make a mistake here and there. I'm probably younger than any of you think. Please leave a review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS! ERIN HUNTER DOES!**

_The little she-kit felt something push her. Then, she felt cold, cold air blasting into her face.  
__  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Gentlebreeze panted as her last kit slid out. She and her mate, Shockheart, were in the Rainclan nursery while Gentlebreeze was finally having their kits.

"They're beautiful!" purrs Shockheart. He licks his mate's ear. "You're wonderful! Our kits are going to be the best in the forest!" he meows, happiness filling his voice. "What are we going to name them?"

"I was thinking the first-born should be called Skykit," the tortoiseshell murmurs. She nudges the little silver and white she-kit and licks her ear. Then, she moves onto her second-born. "This one is Amberkit." Amberkit is a tortoiseshell, just like her mother. "This one..." Gentlebreeze cocks her head slightly, pondering for a moment. The last kit was a silver tabby with white paws and muzzle with dark gray tabby stripes.

"How about Moonkit?" Shockheart suggests.

"That's perfect!" Gentlebreeze exclaims softly. She gazed down at her beloved little kits, love filling her gaze. They were all feeding happily.

"Shockheart, you should be leaving now. Go catch Gentlebreeze and your kits a squirrel," Dappledleaf meows from the entrance. The medicine cat herds Shockheart away.

"I'll come visit later!" her calls before leaving.

"No doubt about it," Dappledleaf mutters. She sniffs every one of the kits and gives each a lick. "They should be all fine. You should be proud of them."

"I am," Gentlebreeze meows. Dappledleaf ducks her head and pushes her way out of the thorns that guard the entrance to the nursery. When Dappledleaf leaves, Gentlebreeze settles her head onto her paws, content. Almost as soon as her head lands on her paws, she falls asleep.

**Did you guys like it? Again, it's my first try and any tips would be awesome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's Chapter 2! Please R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS!**

* * *

Moonkit squealed as she felt a rough tongue lick her. She squirmed and wiggled, trying to reach the safety of her mother in darkness.

She felt herself push her muzzle into soft fur and started feeding. There were two other bodies next to her, one on each side, but they seemed huge compared to Moonkit.

Suddenly, she felt a change in… something. She yawned and slowly blinked open her eyes. The nursery was enormous! Slowly turning her head, she found that the inside of her nursery was still dark, but turning a gentle pinkish color.

Moonkit lifted her head up, finding herself face to face with a gentle looking she-cat. Was it Gentlebreeze, her mother? Apparently so. The cat lowered her muzzle and licked Moonkit again.

Beside her, she heard a squeak and turned her head that way. There was another she-kit next to her, one that was bigger than her, but probably just as young. Just behind this one, another little kit was squirming on her back. This kit looked just like Gentlebreeze, a tortoiseshell.

Moonkit just realized she was the smallest, the runt of the litter. She wasn't sure what to think of that, but had her thoughts interrupted by the kit next to her. She had rolled over and onto Moonkit, pushing her into the moss.

"There there, little kits." A giant muzzle came down and pushed her off, giving Moonkit the space to breathe. She blinked at her mother, who was grooming the other kit with furious swipes of her tounge. Gentlebreeze stopped, looking at Moonkit. "This is Skykit, your sister," she meows. She moves onto the next kit, the tortoiseshell. "This is Amberkit." Moonkit could see why. Amberkit's wide eyes were the color of autumn leaves, the color of warm honey. Skykit hadn't yet opened her eyes.

Skykit squirmed over to Moonkit again, this time settling besides her with a sigh. The next thing she knew, bright blue eyes were staring at her own. Moonkit squealed in surprise, rolling away. She landed on something cold.

The little kit started to shiver, the cold seeping into her still-soft kit fur. Then, she felt someone pick her up, swinging her into the air and back into the nest. She looked up, not expecting to see the strange black and white gazing at her with love in his eyes.

"Hi Moonkit. I'm Shockheart, your father." Wait, this huge tom was her father?

Moonkit lifted her muzzle to lick Shockheart's huge nose. "She has your eyes, Gentlebreeze," he says, turning to her mother. 'Her eyes'? What does that mean?

"I know," Gentlebreeze purrs. "Amberkit has your eyes." It was true. Shockheart had the same exact shade of gold eyes.

"You must be hungry." Moonkit jumped as she felt something heavy drop next to her. She sniffed at it. There was a warm scent coming off of it, and it made her mouth water.

"I was hungry. Thank you." Gentlebreeze pulled it closer and started to eat it with neat bites.

This was all overwhelming to Moonkit. She rested her head onto her paws and fell asleep to the sound of Shockheart padding out of the nursery.

* * *

**Did you like it? The next chapter should be coming out soon!**

**~Moony and Clover**


End file.
